


Slutty Princess

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Tegoshi has a new item.





	Slutty Princess

"It's what you think," Tegoshi says as Shige walks in on him and he's just wearing something Shige can't even describe, black and white with some text on it he can't decipher from the distance and he is not sure if he wants to get closer. It's wrapped around Tegoshi's naked ass, and he is not wearing anything else but this. It's also wrapped around his upper thighs, tight, stretching material and Shige gulps as he feels his pants tighten. He looks to the ground and blushes as Tegoshi chuckles.  
  
"You like it?" He says but it's not really a question and Shige wants to hide his face in his hands as Tegoshi walks up to him to wrap his hands around his neck.  
  
His body is warm and he is so full of life and energy and Shige can't help but feel drawn to him. Then again, he is out of words, doesn't know what to do even though usually handling words are not difficult for him, at least not when he can write them down. Speaking is something completely different.  
  
"Look at me, Shige," Tegoshi whispers into his ear and Shige shudders as Tegoshi withdraws. Shige realizes he is still carrying the conbini bag in his hands and puts it to the floor.  
  
Tegoshi turns around and puts up a show for him, placing his hands on the wall and sticking his butt out, looking over his shoulder.  
  
Shige freezes. He wants to say and do a thousand things but he can't, he feels like he is glued to the ground and his brain is shutting down, and all the things he wants to say won't come out and even if they did, he fears they are the wrong things and he might drive Tegoshi away. Tegoshi who is clearly inviting him to look at him.  
  
"You think too much," Tegoshi says, "I can even almost hear you thinking. Very loudly. I'd rather have you act. I feel like I want to make you act. What do you feel like doing now? If I bother you, I'll leave."  
  
He sways his little butt at that and they both know it is impossible for Shige to walk away now.  
  
"It's hard to say it," Shige says.  
  
"Then do it"  
  
"I'm a huge fan of consent," Shige replies, and Tegoshi smiles.  
  
"Given," he says, "and if you do anything I don't like, I'll tell you."  
  
Shige believes that. Tegoshi would be someone to voice his concerns and dislikes right away without hesitation as much as Shige has a problem doing so, and Tegoshi would also tell him what he likes.  
  
"Shige," Tegoshi whispers.  
  
It all happens really fast then. Shige is reducing the space between them and sliding an arm around Tegoshi, pressing up against him and biting down on his neck hard, eliciting a beautiful cry from the other man. Tegoshi is writhing under the quick, rough touches, pressing back against him, yearning to feel more of him.  
  
Shige's blood is boiling and his blood is rushing to his dick fast, nothing gets it up as quickly as being with Tegoshi or fantasies about him, if he likes it or not.  
  
The smaller man is panting hard as Shige's hand goes right between his legs to tug and rub on his boner that's aching for attention, has been ever since Tegoshi had been alone in the room earlier, masturbating with his new piece of clothing, if you can call it that. He had originally planned to just unbox it and put it on to try it out but it had felt so good on his skin and emphasized his groin that he had started to touch himself, imaging it would be Shige to do it, twisting his hand around his cock like he is now, hissing into his ear.  
  
"When did you even get this," Shige growls against Tegoshi's neck and Tegoshi snickers.  
  
"Arrived this morning, I wanted to try it out before you came home and well.."  
  
"Enough talking," Shige hisses and Tegoshi groans, he loves it when he is able to tease the other man so much he is going to flip, throw him somewhere to take him hard.  
  
Shige is throwing him on the bed but he is not undressing himself or proceeding in a manner Tegoshi is used to, just turning him around to kiss down his spine, enjoying the way the other is leaning in to the touch.  
  
"Shige," Tegoshi presses out desperately, his cock rubbing against the sheets untouched and neglected.  
  
"Shh," Shige breathes against Tegoshi's spine, kissing lower before he reaches the crack of Tegoshi's ass.  
  
He just removes his belt because it would be uncomfortable for Tegoshi if he kept it on, then lowers himself down on the other man's body, pressing down.  
  
He is holding himself up on his elbows and placing kisses on Tegoshi's neck as he begins steady rolls of his hips, still fully dressed while Tegoshi is almost naked.  
  
"Shige.. Oh God," Tegoshi whimpers as he realizes what's going on, Shige keeping on dry humping him and Tegoshi makes the most beautiful little utters of pleasure.  
  
He's grabbing the sheets because he feels like he is about to explode innerly, feeling Shige's hard cock through his pants rubbing against his butt with every little thrust.  
  
"Please," he presses out, as precum starts to pool on the tip of his cock and he gasps.  
  
"What?" Shige growls with a deep husky voice into his hair even though he knows what the other man wants.  
  
"Fuck me baby, I can't take it anymore," Tegoshi cries out and then turns his head around with a cheeky smile, "come on, I know you want me as much."  
  
"That I do," Shige grins.  
  
They keep lube everywhere and so Shige doesn't need a lot of time to remove his pants and get everything he needs.  
  
The noise Tegoshi makes when Shige pushes inside is beautiful, Shige tries to think of another word but can't think of any as tight heat surrounds him.  
  
He pulls Tegoshi a bit closer by grabbing his ass and pressing forward further, gently kissing between his shoulder blades.  
  
"You prepared yourself, huh?" He moans against hot skin and Tegoshi nods.  
  
"Did you think of me when you did that, hm?"  
  
"I always think of you," Tegoshi whispers, "but yes, I did, and it was fantastic. We were in the shower... "  
  
"Hm, I like that," Shige says, "we should do that next time"  
  
They stop talking then because it gets to difficult and even breathing seems to be an exhausting task to do as they begin to just feel, Shige sneaking a hand between Tegoshi's legs to finally give him the attention he needs, getting more and more turned out by the noises he gets in response.  
  
"Close baby," Tegoshi utters, "wanna come with you.."  
  
Shige nods even though he knows it's a little difficult but he tries, and manages to come shortly after Tegoshi who presses his face in the pillow.  
  
Shige pulls out and rolls next to him, panting hard.  
  
"SLUTTY PRINCESS" read the white letters on the black string that Tegoshi is still wearing. Now Shige is so close that he can read what it says and he smirks.  
  
Tegoshi makes a kissy face as he sees where Shige's eyes are going.  
  
"That's very fitting, don't you think?"  
  
Tegoshi nods and lays his head in the crane of Shige's neck. Shige plays with his hair dreamily.  
  
"Would you wear that?" Tegoshi grins as an idea seems to strike his brain.  
  
"No" Shige frowns as he immediately protests, "never ever"  
  
"It would look good on you" Tegoshi pokes his arm.  
  
"I'm not.. No, no!"  
  
Tegoshi laughs bright and clear as Shige blushes hard.


End file.
